One Night in Suna
by Little Benzai-Ten
Summary: AU... Sai is a Prostitute who fell in love with a King. King Kankuro regularly visits the Jockey Ranch and soon finds himself not knowing where to turn next as his duty will pull him one way and his heart will pull him another... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! No flames please!


**Hey guys *Waves and smiles and disregards the pitchforks and torches* Sorry it is taking me so long on the Color Series. I promise I am actually working on Brown. I have Magenta complete but it is HARDCORE including blood fetishes, voyeurism and bondage plus others…I'm not sure if I want to post it to here…but anyway… I wrote Kank/Sai in my story 'Saxophone Seduction' and I have seen it in a few other stories so I decided to corner the market on the pair by being the first to write a story…er…one shot based on them on fanfiction(dot)net! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Naruverse nor do I own Naruto- he is Sasuke's bitch.**

**Please Read and Review! THIS IS A YAOI (Boy's Love) with Lemon!**

* * *

**One Night in Suna**

The Jockey Ranch is an upscale brothel, catering to needs and desires as diverse as their patrons. Started 23 years ago by a former prostitute, the JR had developed into the premier gentlemen's club in all off Suna. It is well known for cleanliness and was ever growing. Several of the workers were sold there to their families for money to pay off debts. Some were born there, the children of prostitutes.

Sai was born into the JR family, by one they called Purity, who died in child birth. The owner of the brothel took him in and raised him. When Sai turned 16 he decided to 'turn tricks' like all his aunts and uncles and moms. Until recently, he was the best, detached emotionally from all his patrons, until one regular managed to steal a heart, Sai didn't know he had.

He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for his next costumer. Everything was set up and ready for a man or a woman, whoever walked through the door. He looked at the clock on the wall, '7:32', he was officially off the clock without a single costumer for the day. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, not bothering to change.

* * *

"Greetings, Kankuro-sama, will you be taking the usual tonight?" the short brunette behind the counter asked with a smile.

"I only want the best" the painted faced man smirked

"He hasn't had anyone in with him today. I am sure he will be happy to see you. Third door on the left" She pointed down the hall with a smile.

"Thanks Dawn" He said as he headed back the hall to a room he was most familiar with at the Jockey Ranch. He came here on occasion to get away from his duties as King of the Sand, which he took over after his brother advocated in favor of being with his commoner lover, Lee.

Not bothering to knock on the worn wooden door, Kankuro slowly opened it and passed through. The light from the candle lamp flickered across the sparsely furnished room, casting a warm glow about the wooden furniture. The bed, covered in a rich red spread, dominated the room, while the pale body in the center of the covers appeared ethereal in its surroundings.

Kankuro smirked to himself and disposed of his sandals. The dark clothing he wore to sneak out of the castle and blend in with the night was no longer needed. He removed his haori and hood, dropping them to the floor before standing by the bed.

The King allowed his eyes to rake over the cheek length, ink black hair on his lovers head; it stood in stark contrast to his paper white skin. His lips were pale and thin, his nose sharp and straight, dark eye lashes rested against high cheek bones. The dark gray half shirt allowed a tantalizing view of his muscular body, which was cut off far too quickly by dark pants. One ink-stained hand rested gently against his cheek, betraying his hobby of drawing, primarily the puppets that were carved by Kankuro.

Looking at Sai too Kankuro's breath away. He desired to be next to his lover, he felt the bed dip under him, signaling his body had moved on its own accord. He cuddled into the artist, drawing him into his arms, Sai cuddled deeper into Kankuro in his sleep.

Kankuro couldn't help but smile at the smaller man's actions. The first night they were together, Kankuro had paid for the entire night, after they were showered to wash the sweat and semen from their tired bodies, they crawled into bed. They had stayed on opposite sides of the bed, no touch at all, and now they cuddled. Kankuro buried his nose in his lover's neck, breathing in the calming scent of parchment and mangos.

They had spent countless nights making love, talking and doing other activities, like playing [Chinese] checkers. Somewhere along the way, the puppeteer realized he fell in love, like his brother, he fell for a commoner. Content lying beside his love, Kankuro drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sai stirred, wrapped in a cocoon of warmth, he stretched. With a contented sigh cuddled back into the muscular arms around him.

The artist's onyx yes flew open. He placed his hands on the chest of the man holding him and began to push, determined to break free from the grasp of the patron.

When his names was whispered on the other mans lips, Sai looked up to the face of his bedmate for the first time. Immediately, he relaxed as he realized who was holding him. The man was clothed in Bunraku pants; the other elements of the ensemble were discarded, revealing his hair and toned, tanned chest. Brown spikes covered his head like a crown and his eye lashes rested against round cheeks. His face was painted in the traditional Kabuki-like fashion, in purple triangles showing his nobility. Kankuro's full lips were parted just slightly, looking inviting and eager to be kissed.

Unable to resist, Sai leaned forward touching their lips together softly before pulling back. At the contact, Kankuro's eyes had opened. He now lay there, waiting for Sai to make the next move. When they had started sleeping together, the artist had told him he would do anything but kiss on the mouth, it was too personal. They had just partaken in their first kiss together.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Sai leant forward once more caressing Kankuro's with his own. The king nearly moaned into it, it was soft and warm, hesitant but heaven none the less. Sai pushed closer, it was his first real kiss and he moved instinctively, licking his lover's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Kankuro's fingers curled under the hem of Sai's half shirt, the backs of his fingers caressing the smooth, pale skin underneath. He deepened the kiss, slowly, as not to scare his lover. Once the artists fingers buried themselves in the chocolate spikes of the other man, he deepened the kiss farther.

Moaning at the sensation, Sai began to explore his mouth with a passionate vigor with a white hot intensity that threatened to consume them both. He showed his inexperience when he pulled back gasping for air and disoriented with stars in his eyes.

Gently, Kankuro laid him back against the bed, while propping himself up on one elbow and letting the other brush against the exposed abdomen of the artist. He slowly unzipped Sai's half shirt with sure fingers. He kissed the newly exposed skin, from the neck to collarbone and back of his lover, his tongue leaving hot and moist trails in its wake.

Sai's spine tingled as if a thousand beads were massaged against it. He lifted his shoulders off the bed and shimmied his arms out of the arm holes, freeing himself for a larger amount of skin on skin contact. He tried to pull his lover closer to him, however Kankuro resisted.

The puppeteer's dexterous fingers traced their way down the alabaster torso of his lover and trailed along the waistband of black pants.

"Kankuro" Sai moaned as his mind began to spiral out of control at just the slight touch. It confused him, he was a prostitute who had many lovers. When he was with a man or a woman he just did it, like a robot. But, with this man, he was hard and ready, aching for his touches, longing for his caresses, yearning for his embrace and…love?

Kankuro long and cold fingers slowly entered the elastic of Sai's trousers. His hand slipped farther downward until he wrapped his large hand around the hot, pulsating organ at the apex of Sai's thighs.

The aforementioned man grasped onto Kankuro's back and held on. Air fled his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath.

Sabaku no Kankuro pulled the tightening black pants down further still and bent forward to apply a kiss on Sai's navel. His chestnut spikes grazing along the sensitive flesh on Sai's chiseled abdomen. Goosebumps broke out over the snow-white skin and Sai inhaled a shaky breath as Kankuro lowered his face to the thick, quivering member.

Sai moaned loudly as he watched he man moving between his legs. The flame from the candle playing across his skin as Kankuro's lips wrapped around Sai's aching manhood. His dark eyes wide open staring into the eyes of the one he was pleasuring. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder, running his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of the member.

The artist's hand grasped Kankuro's hair, urging him to continue. His legs fell to the sides, wantonly, begging for more he thrust shallowly into the orifice around his length. A strong hand pressed his hips down to keep him from moving, while another hand cupped his testicles slowly massaging the sack gently. He could feel the sack tighten signaling Sai's impending release

"Nnngggg… Kankuro!" Sai moaned and screamed as he came apart at the seams. His thick release slid with ease down his lover's throat.

Kankuro could not help but smirk as he looked at the smaller man below him. His skin was flushed and covered with a gossamer layer of sweat. Slowly crawling up his lover's body, Kankuro placed soft kisses along the rippling abdominal muscles and pectorals. He licked each dark, flat nipple before blowing on them causing their pebbling.

Sai's breath was still coming in pants when Kankuro finally managed to kiss him again. It was slow and passionate, giving and loving. He pushed his tawny skinned lover so he was on his back. He took control and kissed his way down his lover's hearty chest and toned core. He lived the waistband of Kankuro's hakama just enough to tease the underlying flesh with the tip of his tongue, earning a husky chuckle from the puppet master.

Urging Kankuro's hips up slightly, Sai grasped the waist of the pants and dragged them down long muscularly thick legs. He kissed the delicate skin on the inside of the king's hip before he nuzzled the jet brown curls in which nested his lover's arousal. Sai gently kissed the tip of the other's member before he drew it into his mouth.

Kankuro's whole body felt as it if were on fire. Desire spiraled through his veins; he needed more!

The artist pulled him deeper into his mouth, allowing the tip to graze the back of his throat. Kankuro fought the urge to thrust into his lover, but his hips were restrained by the smaller man. He was held helpless and Kami-sama did it turn him on and he groaned.

Sai chuckled, around the length, at his exasperated groan. Kankuro's eyes flew open as the vibrations from the artist's chuckle twisted themselves up his spine, drawing a moan from his lips.

Well practiced in the arts of pleasure, Sai hummed then slid his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside. He twirled his tongue around the tip as he was serenaded by his lover's noises. He began to hum in time with the moans and whimpers coming from the king.

"S-Sai, s-stop" He spoke between pants as he pulled his lover's mouth from him. "I-I was going to cum if you kept it up" he added with a smirk.

A true smirk passed Sai's lips and he moved to grab the lube and condom from the night stand and handed them to Kankuro. A strong hand pushed him so he was lying down once more. Within moments cold, slick fingers traced the edge of his opening. Gradually, the first finger slipped inside and wiggled slightly. The second entered moments later, when the third entered Sai became uncomfortable. Kankuro reduced the speed of his movements and stretched the artist with deliberate care and tender passion.

"You ready?" He asked as he kissed the raven haired man gently on the temple.

After receiving a conformation nod, Kankuro withdrew his fingers and tore open the foil packet. Once the latex sleeve was secure and properly in place, he rolled and settled himself between his lover's thighs.

He eased his way through the tight ring of muscles until he was fully sheathed within the artist's tight passage and waited. Upon receiving a nod he slowly began to move inside his lover. Each thrust was delicate and gentle, punctuated by sweet kisses. He struck Sai's prostate gland, causing a loud moan.

Using his body weight, Kankuro rolled them over, allowing Sai to take the lead. He rocked his hips against his lover. He leaned forward and captured the puppeteer's lips. Their tongues leisurely danced, not concerned with dominance and submissiveness but togetherness. He moaned into the kiss as their motion stimulated his length, which was trapped between their bodies. He increased his speed gradually and his mind became foggy with passion.

"A-a-ah!" he moaned as his prostate was stuck with force.

Rolling them over once more Kankuro resumed his long thrusts. Sai wrapped his legs around Kankuro's narrow waist, holding them close together. He moaned deep in his throat and bucked his hips against the brunettes, begging the other to move faster within him. He slowly withdrew and thrust himself back into the tight heat, inch by tantalizing inch, just to tease. Kankuro repeated the motion and began to set up a rhythm, soon their sweat slickened bodies slid against one another's as their hips rocked together in a sensual dance that was as old as time itself.

Progressively the rhythm of their dance sped up as Sai moaned commands of 'harder' and 'faster'.

Their rhythm started to become disjointed, hurried, rushed and sporadic as both neared their end. Kankuro's nimble fingers moved between them, ghosting over Sai's length, drawing him closer to the precipice of ecstasy.

With a hearty cry Sai's member released streams of his pearly white essence, bathing both his and his lover's chest.

Seeing the artists face as he was lost in his passion was too much for the king to bear and his own release swept him to the shores of heaven.

The pair soon found themselves floating back down to earth and their bodies re-grew bones. They panted heavily, the passion laden air. Kankuro withdrew his flaccid member from his lover, who offered a slight whimper at the loss.

After discarding the now filled condom in the trash receptacle next to the bed, Kankuro and Sai slipped under the covers, not bothering to clean their passion off of their bodies. The puppeteer pulled his artist lover against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, creating a strong cocoon of protection.

Sai's hand slowly stroked Kankuro's forearm. The later has his eyes closed and was relaxed, on the verge of sleep.

A whisper of "I love you" made Kankuro open his eyes, as the speaker drifted off to sleep, the King lay awake, plotting his next move.

* * *

**A/N: I may be interested in expanding this with the appropriate amount of reader desire…**


End file.
